


Does He Really Like You?

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: 1.) Marc never had a good experience in any sort of romance.2.) Nathaniel is definitely the exception to this statement.But sometimes, Marc isn't so sure of the second sentence
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Does He Really Like You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrieofvalhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieofvalhalla/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Star!!! Take this oneshot I wrote in like 2 hours-

Marc never had a good experience in any sort of romance.

Sure, he had realized he liked boys relatively early on, and there wasn’t anyone openly homophobic at his school.

Although, he had to wonder if homophobes would be better than what he had to deal with.

What he got instead of a knight to sweep him off his feet were random males who wanted to experiment to see if they liked boys by being with him. Marc questioned if it was only because he looked feminine a couple times, the notion even making Marc wonder if he should change his appearance before deciding he wouldn’t change himself for them, although the idea had grown tempting quite a few times.

Marc was so glad when he met Nathaniel, his joy growing even greater when the two entered a relationship. For the first time, he finally felt like someone liked him for  _ him _ , and that they weren’t just using him to test their sexuality!

He stared lovingly at his boyfriend, seated on his bed. Marc had been invited over to work on their comic together. He chuckled under his breath every time he saw Nathaniel’s expression slowly shift into the one he was currently drawing. Those chuckles would usually make the artist’s face turn red, which wasn’t a bad sight, necessarily, Marc certainly wasn’t complaining.

After one of those occasions, Nathaniel twirled his pen around in his hand, “You know, I never knew I liked boys before I met you.”

  
  
And Marc’s heart dropped.

He didn’t notice the items in his hands slipping out of his grasp and clattering to the ground loudly within the storm raging loudly in his head.

_ He’s just like the rest. _

_ All you are is a person for boys to experiment with. _

_ Why did you ever think anyone would love you? _

_ You’re worthless. _

With the swirling of thoughts shrieking and echoing around his mind, Marc could barely hear his boyfriend’s worried calls of his names.

Marc stood up, mind still elsewhere. He stumbled over himself making his way to the door. Nathaniel jumped off his bed, running over to the writer, “Marc! Hey, talk to me!”

Marc wrapped his arms around himself, a faraway look in his eyes as he slid down to the ground, “Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me. I won’t be able to survive, please, Nath,  _ please _ .”

Nathaniel knelt down to be at the same height as Marc, “I would never do that. What gave you that impression?”

Marc barely registered tears were falling freely from his eyes as he stuttered out an explanation. “Boys always used to use me as a means to explore their sexuality. Once they were done, they just left me. I..I don’t want that to happen again. Not with you.”

Nathaniel reached up to wipe away the tears before following it up with a kiss in the same area, “It won’t happen. I swear on my life.”

Marc glanced up, “You promise?”

The redhead nodded, “Promise.”

There was a split second before Marc was tackling Nathaniel to the floor, embracing the other boy. Nathaniel jolted before quickly calming down and hugging Marc back.

  
  
They laid there for quite a while, simply enjoying the other’s presence.


End file.
